


TS Karl

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eye of the storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	TS Karl

**Author's Note:**

> So I was minding my own business on the internets one day, and I went to a news website and seen a news blurb about “Tropical Storm Karl,” that might become a Hurricane in Mexico. And wham, I got hit with a plot tribble about how the ST Cast would rib Karl Urban about it. So I did what any fangirl would do. Text someone fangirling who understands and write about it. Just a quick little drabble. Karl’s response _may_ have been similar to mine when my name came up in the Hurricane list, and trust me, I _heard_ about it.

The _Star Trek Communicator Theme_ was loud, and Karl Urban groaned as he reached over for his phone on the nightstand, cursing at himself and everything in the room for forgetting to turn his phone off before he went to bed.

He hit a button and squinted at the name on the text. Pine. Karl sighed and hit “view now” as he rolled back over into the middle of the bed.

 _Hey buddy. Having a good time in Mexico? Cp_

Mexico? He wasn’t in Mexico, he had just gotten home to New Zealand for a quick visit before all the “Red” press started soon. Everyone thought Chris was losing his mind lately, maybe the cheese had finally slipped off his cracker. Whatever. He threw the phone on the bed beside him, but before he could even pull the covers up over his head the phone chirped again. Karl was about ready to throw the phone against the wall but the thought of buying a new phone stopped him and he propped himself up on his elbow and read the now 4 new messages.

 _Don’t have too much fun in the tropics, dear._ (from Zoe)

 _“Getting stronger”, huh Urban? That’s what she said, right?_ (from John)

 _Finally getting a vacation in, Doc? Good._ (from Simon)

 _get a tan for me, you know I can’t get one._ (from Zach)

Karl huffed and hit “reply” to the last sender. Hopefully Zach could clue him in on what was going going on. _Wtf is up with all the texts?_ He hit “send” and laid down on his pillow with his phone still in his hand. He jerked awake from his nap 15 minutes later when his phone went off again. Zach replied. _get out from under your rock. tropical storm karl is in mexico. love z._

Karl sat up in bed. He put on his glasses and scowled at his phone as he opened a mobile browser, typing cautiously and carefully. A few minutes later he rolled his eyes and went back to the text section on the phone. He selected a group and composed a message.

 _Screw you all. Karma’s a bitch, just remember that._ He hit send and then finally got smart and shut off his phone.

When he finally turned it back on 3 hours later he had 5 more new messages. A _LOL,_ one _whatever_ , a _< 3 _ , a _“:D”_ and a _Bring it on, Urban._

The next day Karl was spotted out shopping for a new phone.


End file.
